


is there still anything love can do?

by putchan



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Shooting Stars, Wishes, breddy - Freeform, fluff stans stay winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putchan/pseuds/putchan
Summary: “so, what did you wish for?”when brett saw a shooting star and thought of a wish.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	is there still anything love can do?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beepboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepboo/gifts), [heavensfeel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensfeel/gifts).



> title from the song "is there still anything love can do?" by RADWIMPS  
> thanks eliza (heavensfeel) for beta-ing this, it means a lot :")))))
> 
> short breddy oneshot!! disclaimer that this is fiction and not the real brett yang and eddy chen! <3  
> inspired by a prompt from prompts.neocities.org: eddy and brett making wishes.

“look brett, look!” eddy pointed excitedly to the sky, his eyes shining. brett hummed as he looked in the direction eddy was pointing. he gasped in awe; it really was a shining star.

“i heard somewhere that people make a wish whenever they see one, so i’m going to wish too!” eddy said enthusiastically as he clapped his hand as loudly as he could. he closed his eyes and mumbled something. probably his wish, brett thought. he looked at eddy, whose eyes were still closed. he then looked up to the bright shining sky, filled with stars. closing his eyes, he recalled back a memory from the past.

* * *

_“dude come on, we’re gonna be late!” young eddy shouted as he quickly put on his shoes and impatiently waited for brett. sleepovers were common for the two of them, with brett staying overnight at eddy’s house and playing games with one another till late. except, luck wasn’t on their side today; eddy’s alarm stopped working which caused them to wake up later than usual. they didn’t mind until they realised that they only had 20 minutes before their rehearsal started._

_as eddy tapped his shoes as he waited for brett, he thought of an idea. he walked back into his house and came back with a key. he went to his garage and dragged out a two-seater bicycle. he unlocked the lock as fast as he could and sat down; pointing to his back, he looked at brett determination. once brett was done tying his shoelaces, he looked back and forth: to eddy’s bicycle, and then to eddy. he gave a concerned look, and then a confused look._

_“are you sure you can manage riding with me behind? it feels like we’re going to fall...”_

_“just get in already, we’re gonna be late!”_

_brett sighed as he ran to eddy, sat down behind him and adjusted himself so that he felt comfortable. he gave a thumbs up to eddy when he finally settled down; with his loudest voice, eddy shouted as he finally cycled out of his house and to rehearsal:_

_“let’s go!!!!”_

_eddy pedaled as hard as he could, building up the speed. brett looked at eddy, impressed. he didn’t know that eddy had the energy or stamina to cycle; let alone with him behind. with the wind blowing towards him furiously, he looked around his surroundings. a person walking their dog. a police officer helping an elderly woman cross the street. a couple on a date. a kid crying over his fallen ice cream. eddy._

_“i really underestimated you huh..”_

_“what was that supposed to mean?”_

_eddy asked as he continued to cycle. it’s been a while since eddy cycled; and even with his rapid and increasing shortness of breath, he still carried on cycling. to be honest, brett thought eddy would give up mid-way somehow; he wouldn’t blame him though. brett might be a *little* heavier than eddy. eddy laughed,_

_“you thought i would give up didn’t you?” shoot. he figured it out._

_“you’re not wrong though. my legs hurt too, and it’s hard to cycle with you behind.” brett leaned forward and looked into eddy’s eyes._

_“are you saying i’m heavy?” jokingly, he shook eddy, which caused them to stir slightly to the left. eddy gave a sudden yelp._

_“stopstopstop we’re gonna fall dude! plus i didn’t say that either, what?” eddy turned to look at brett for a brief second, giving him a puzzled look. successfully regaining his balance, he continued pedalling._

_brett laughed, with eddy joining him. just two young teenagers laughing together while cycling to their rehearsal and not giving a damn about how late they are or about anybody else; except for one another. how wholesome could it get?_

* * *

despite being older by a year, he learned a lot from eddy. his enthusiasm and determination towards everything never failed to inspire brett. seeing eddy at his lowest point multiple times, he always console eddy when no one else does. brett didn’t have many friends and had been a loner ever since primary school. he didn’t have anyone and for a period in time, he wished hard. every day before he went to sleep, he would wish to have a friend. it didn’t matter whether he would get one the next day or even next year, he simply wanted a friend. someone to cry on. someone who cares for him. someone who would hold on tight and battle whatever they were dealing together.

so when eddy talked to him for the first time during his math tutoring class, brett felt overwhelmed. his wish had finally fulfilled. ever since that day, both of them have been inseparable, even when they grew up to be fine and well-mannered adults. over the years, they went through obstacles together. whether it was their breakups with their exes or getting rejected from an audition, they’re always there for each other.

_if there was one thing brett was thankful for, it’s eddy. nothing could ever replace his admiration for his close friend and the love he had for him._

* * *

“so, what did you wish for?” brett snapped out of his thoughts and opened his eyes. he saw eddy looking at him curiously, wanting to know what brett wished. brett gave him a smirk and looked away.

“not telling~” brett replied in a playful tone. eddy whined and shook brett.

“dude tell meeeeee i’m curious!” eddy tried to persuade brett as he continued to keep his mouth shut.

“fine! i’m going to say mine first, make sure you say yours after mine! i wished for world peace!” eddy smiled cheekily, giving him a peace sign. brett laughed and gave back a cheeky smile.

“you know.. i heard somewhere that if you were to tell someone your wish, it won’t happen.” eddy gasped hearing that, and then looked down in defeat. he softly punched brett’s arm.

“you’re so troublesome, man.”

_to tell you the truth, i didn’t wish for anything, because you’re my wish. i’m forever thankful for you._

“i love you, eddy.” eddy looked at him, puzzled by brett’s sudden words. he then smiled and placed his hands around brett’s shoulder, his head leaning on his shoulder.

“i love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for reading! sorry that this is short aaaa i hope you guys liked it!


End file.
